


Far From Home

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: The holiday season hit Nami harder than she thought it would.
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Far From Home

“Hey, Nami, look at this! It’s Suuuper!” Franky bellowed, as Robin wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. “Showtime!” he yelled, flipping a switch on the Sunny’s deck that revealed his decorations.

She looked up just in time to watch the blackness of night replaced with a technicolor wonderland of red and green, countless dazzling lights surrounding The Thousand Sunny in a colorful array.

She smiled, but she couldn’t help thinking about those who weren’t there to spend this time of celebration with her.

She thought about Nojiko - back in Cocoyashi Village.

And Vivi - tirelessly working to rebuild Alabasta in the wake of Crocodile’s scheme.

 _Were they alright?_ _Would another year be too long? Would they ever see each other again?_

Life on the Grand Line was hard enough for most pirate crews; but being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates meant that even more danger awaited than usual as they searched for the One Piece.

She began to hear her heart pound in her ears, when suddenly her dark thoughts were banished by the aroma of gingerbread cookies and cigarette ash - as Sanji sauntered over with a tray overflowing with snacks and refreshments.

“Just for you, my dear!” he childishly exclaimed, before carefully setting down a small plate piled high with cookies and a glass of milk.

She laughed at herself.

At her worries.

She _would_ see them all again - because, when she was with Luffy and the crew - she was never truly far from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
